Solo hacía falta una ducha
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Dylan esta deprimido y Mark sabe como animarle, aunque ninguno espera lo que sucederá en la ducha. "Dylan, báñate conmigo" "Estamos en la ducha, podrías quitarte la ropa ¿no ?" MarkDylan, casi lemmon


**Yeah, Yeah, Katte Nakou Ze** (?), si aun es busca de saludo original. Bueno aqui vengo yo otra vez subiendo un MarkDylan, para variar y porque quiero, bueno mi anterior fic de ellos fue un angst que hizo que muchas llorasen y protestasen diciendo que debía escribir otro, asi que aqui vengo con otro que no va conmigo debido a su final tan mega pro, notese mi ironia... ahora ya no podran quejarse porque es con Happy cutre Ending tan poco normal en mis fics que no duran mas de diez capitulos u_u

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** MarkDylan

**Tema: **_#58 Ducha_

**Advertencias: **Idiotez mía a las 4:30 de la mañana. Alguna palabra en inglés tan básica que la sabe hasta un niño de cinco años... delirio puro y duro de mi cabeza... Cutre final porque yo lo valgo... No alcanza a ser lemmon, pero casi...

Y el titulo tan mega original se debe a que soy asi de pro y casi a las cinco mi cerebro ya no inventa buenas cosas...

.

* * *

.

Mark sentía como su cuerpo era bañado por el agua cálida que estaba recibiendo, la verdad es que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío después de la pérdida del mundial. Pero, aunque muchos pensasen que era al que peor le había sentado, no fue tan así. Sabía que sería un torneo muy duro, por lo que su eliminación no había sido tan sorpresiva… aunque confiase en su equipo, sabía que ahí había muy buenos jugadores. Por lo que no se lo tomo tan mal. El que realmente le había preocupado había sido su mejor amigo. El rubio era el _as_ del equipo, por lo que, tristemente, todo el peso de la victoria del equipo le pertenecía y al verse eliminados, aunque por fuera se mostrase como si no pasase nada, por dentro sabía que estaba mal.

Suspiró y siguió sintiendo el agua caer. Dylan siempre le había animado y ahora que necesitaba de su ayuda, él no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba no saber cómo debía actuar. Tenía que ser más como el rubio que aunque no supiese que hacer, siempre estaba sonriendo y mostrándose feliz, haciendo que la otra persona dejase de preocuparse. Pero él no era así y le molestaba. Quería ayudarle… pero no sabía cómo…

Entonces como si sus súplicas fueran oídas por alguien. Escuchó que la puerta de las duchas se abrían y entraba el chico por el que él estaba intentando exprimir su cerebro para sacar algo. Pero el otro no pareció verle y siguió caminando.

—Dylan…

— ¿Eh?... ¿Mark?... ¿qué haces aquí…?

— ¿Bañarme?

—…

El rubio pareció pensarlo unos segundos y tras ese tiempo tan corto, comenzó a reírse debido a la pregunta tan estúpida que había hecho. Mark que vio como su compañero ya estaba más relajado, no pudo evitar reír junto a él.

—O-oye… Dylan… ¿las gafas…?

—Ah, es que no pensaba bañarme, sino ¿por qué aún estaría vestido? Es que me quedaba más corto el pasar por aquí~

—Sera posible… y sobretodo ¿por qué vas descalzo?

—Es que hace calor~

—Y ¿te sacarás las gafas?

—Mark ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este? Además, tu estas en ropa interior, así que no me puedes decir nada…

—Porque me estoy bañando…

—Ya~

Mark miro de mala manera a su amigo, sabía que cuando andaba descalzo era porque no se encontraba bien y le relajaba el suelo frío y sobretodo, cuando se encontraba mal otra de las cosas que hacía era tomar un baño, al principio no sabía porque pero al final le cogió el gusto. Y claro, el chico esperaba no encontrarse a nadie allí, así que verlo a él seguramente le había alarmado.

Suspiró y miro la pequeña madera que les separaba, una que alcanzaba a cubrirle desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, entonces sin saber porqué, simplemente salió sin pensarlo

—Dylan, báñate conmigo…

—_What!_

Mark al oírse no pudo evitar sonrojarse, o sea esa no era la mejor manera de habérselo dicho y sabía que su amigo lo había malinterpretado, como para no hacerlo. Así que intento rectificar pero claro, ese día la combinación de palabras no le ayudaba en nada y salió un simple

—Sí, o sea que nos bañemos juntos… _come on_, no te hare nada…

Mentalmente se golpeó ¿pero cómo le soltaba eso y se quedaba tan tranquilo? Joder, ahora su mejor amigo pensaba que quería algo con él y… oh vamos ¿a quién engañaba? Quería algo con Dylan pero no perdería su amistad con él por decirle lo que sentía. Y ahora le soltaba eso, _great…_

—M-Mark…

Y si el recién nombrado estaba rojo, él no se quedaba atrás. Sabía que no se lo había dicho con mala intensión pero es que, joder, a él le gustaba su mejor amigo y no podía evitar sentirse así tras haber oído eso.

Ambas mentes eran un lío e intentaban huir de la situación pero a la vez querían quedarse, era irónico pero era lo que sentían.

Y sin saber muy bien porque, Mark abrió la "puerta" que era la madera esa y tiro de Dylan hacia dentro. No fue con mucha fuerza, pero el otro no estaba preparado para eso y simplemente la fuerza del otro fue capaz de moverlo del sitio y meterlo dentro con él.

Entonces fue cuando sintió algo tibio recorrerle el cuerpo y supo que el agua ya le había alcanzado. Cuando estaba por protestar y recriminarle al castaño que ahora estaba todo mojado y no se había llevado más ropa, sintió que su cintura era abrazada y ahora su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al de su mejor amigo. Aún con la cabeza gacha, intentaba pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, y es que su cabeza no funcionaba en ese momento…

— ¿M-Mark… qué…?

—Ya está bien, Dylan…

Ahora sí que subió la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. No entendía lo que sucedía y sobre todo a lo que se refería.

Pasaron en la misma posición un buen rato más hasta que su cerebro hizo un clic y supo a lo que se refería Mark. Iba a protestar diciendo que estaba bien, pero su cuerpo fue más rápido que sus labios y antes de decir la primera palabra, sintió como sus ya de por sí mojadas mejillas se cubrían con un nuevo líquido que no provenía de la ducha. Se sintió idiota, él no lloraba, pero es que no podía evitarlo…

Mark se sintió horrible, no quería verle así pero es que necesitaba que Dylan dejase a tras todo lo malo que sentía. Dylan ya lo había visto deprimido, así que ahora esa su turno de verle. Sintió las manos de su mejor amigo rodeándole el cuello y la poca distancia que había se rompió para quedar ambos abrazados.

Una de sus manos las subió hasta la cabeza del rubio, para acariciarle el pelo mientras la otra seguía en la cintura tocándola suavemente. Sentir al chico que tanto le había animado y era la causa de su felicidad y a la vez de su tristeza en ese estado, le resultaba desalentador, pero tenía que demostrarle al rubio que él estaba ahí para él.

El otro lo abrazó más fuerte mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar de la impotencia. Odiaba sentirse así. Hacía muchos años que había decidido que no volvería a vivir esas sensaciones, se había negado a ello, lo único que quería era ver sonreír a la gente y si él era el causante, pues mejor, no deseaba que nadie le viese así… pero es que no podía, su cuerpo tenía un límite y justamente era Mark Kruger quien le hacía superar su límite. Se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía tan bien en esa posición pero es que, sabía que el otro sólo estaba así para que él no se deprimiese aún más, por nada más. Se sentía un amigo horrible, las veces que había animado a Mark y abrazado, habían sido más por él que por su amigo, porque necesitaba sentirlo aunque solo fuese por unos segundos.

Mark seguía acariciándole y de verdad que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo increíble. Todas y cada una de las veces que Dylan le había abrazado y consolado, la verdad es que se le había pasado pronto, pero por puro egoísmo hacia sí mismo y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, le había hecho quedarse durante mucho más tiempo fingiendo estar mal para tener a su compañero a su lado más tiempo. Por lo que en éste momento estar así le era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

—Dylan… puedes confiar en mí…

—Lo sé pero… yo no… Mark, soy un desastre…

—No lo eres… no fue tu culpa…

—Soy el _as,_ debería de haberlos metido en la final…

—Y yo el capitán… va, Dy… no me gusta verte así…

—… ni a mi…

Mark le sonrió y aprovechando que su mano seguía en la cintura del otro, la metió dentro de la camiseta, que estaba terriblemente mojada gracias al agua de la ducha. Dylan se estremeció con el contacto y miro a su compañero que le seguía sonriendo como si no hubiese hecho nada.

—Estamos en la ducha… -decía mientras le iba subiendo la camiseta lentamente- podrías… quitarte la ropa… ¿no~?

El último tono fue lo que ambos consideraron lo más lujurioso posible. Y cuando el rubio intento decir algo, o balbucear ya que toda esa situación le resultaba de lo más bizarra y salida de sus sueños más bajos, no supo en qué momento sus brazos habían sido estirados para arriba y la camiseta había salido a través de ellos.

Volvieron a bajar y se quedaron viendo un rato más sin saber qué hacer. Mark estaba completamente decidido que ese día le diría lo que sentía, aunque le costase su amistad, ya no podía aguantar más. Dylan, por su parte, tenía un lío interno, quería decirle a su amigo lo que sentía pero a la vez temía el perderlo y ahora eso… ¿qué haría?

—Mark… _What…?_

—_Wait… please…_

Las miradas continuaron pero esta vez eran dirigiéndose a los ojos y luego a los labios del otro. Claro que Dylan pudo notarlo, pero Mark no. Y ya cansado y con sus hormonas gritándole que era ahora o nunca. La mano que tenía en la cabeza del rubio, bajo hasta sus gafas y las toco unos segundos para luego mirarle intensamente a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso. Dylan se quedo pensativo, pero al final cogió la mano de su amigo para apretarla con fuerza y con la otra sacarse lentamente ese objeto que le ocultaba los ojos. Mark miro todo el movimiento y correspondió, sin dudarlo, al apretón de manos. Cuando por fin las gafas ya no cubrían los ojos que ahora se encontraban mirando al suelo, con la misma mano que tenía apretada la de su amigo, y sin soltarle, le cogió del mentón e hizo que subiese la mirada para poder verle esos ojos que tanto tiempo había observado sin poder verles el color.

Se quedo unos ratos observándolos. Eran hermosos, más bien perfectos, no entendía porque los ocultaba.

Por fin las manos se soltaron, unas para ponerse en el pecho de Mark y las otras para poder volver a la cabeza del otro y bajar lentamente hasta la nuca. Tragaron saliva y tras intercambiar unas miradas de duda y deseo, hicieron caso a sus hormonas de adolescentes que les estaban gritando que lo olvidasen todo.

Se acercaron lentamente, aún dudando de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero con sus corazones a una velocidad indescriptible.

Y por fin, tras meses de sentimientos ocultos y sueños húmedos con el otro, pudieron sentir los labios del otro. Fue simple, dulce y simple lo describirían. Sólo fue una unión pero es que eso significó que podrían continuar sin que sucediese nada y cuando sintieron que ese rozamiento aún no les satisfacía, se hizo más intenso. Toque tras toque, así unas diez veces hasta que Mark lenta y lujuriosamente lamió los labios del rubio que al entender el mensaje, abrió su boca para dejar pasar a la del castaño.

Entonces fue cuando comenzaron a sentir nuevas sensaciones. Al principio les fue extraño y no pudieron evitar exaltarse al sentir el rozamiento entre las lenguas, pero pronto la cavidad del otro comenzó a hacerse conocida para sus lenguas y empezaron una "pelea" dentro de la boca de ambos que fue de lo más divertido y excitante. Hacía meses que deseaban eso y ahora sucedía, no podían describir con palabras lo orgullosos y felices que se encontraban. Y la "pelea" comenzó a cobrar más intensidad y aunque la falta de aire se comenzaba a hacer presente, se separaban un poco, sin dejar de rozar o morder los labios del otro mientras recuperaban aire.

Ahora ya no sólo necesitaban sentir los labios de su compañero, ahora su cuerpo exigía más y pronto comenzaron a bajar las manos para recorrer el torso del otro. Y los suspiros no se dejaron esperar. Y más cuando Mark decidió lamer y comenzar a morder lentamente el cuello del rubio que apretó sus manos en los hombros de su "torturador" mientras intentaba no dejar que ningún gemido se le escapase, resultando prácticamente inútil.

Y cuando pensaba que Mark no podía hacerle nada más excitante, supo que se equivocaba. Sintió como sus pantalones abandonaban sus piernas, quedando en ropa interior, y acababan ¿Dónde? Pues ni él mismo lo sabía, ni le importaba, sólo era consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo y como su cuerpo le pedía cada vez más rozamiento y él no se lo iba a negar.

Mientras su cuello seguía siendo mordido por su mejor amigo, aprovecho para bajar sus manos por el cuerpo del castaño y tocar todo el torso y espalda del otro de manera lenta y provocativa, haciendo que el más alto parase un momento de probar al otro para suspirar y coger fuertemente a su compañero de la cintura para atraerlo más a él, si es que eso aún era posible, y lentamente dirigirlo a la pared. Quedando Dylan entre Mark y la pared.

Entonces fue cuando se descontrolaron. La mano de Mark ahora bajo hasta la pierna del rubio y la levanto hasta la altura de su cadera. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron los rozamientos entre sus partes más íntimas. Pero es que se sentía tan bien que no querían renunciar a eso y los movimientos involuntarios de sus caderas no se dejaron esperar junto a los gemidos.

Mark comenzó a mover la cadera, haciendo que el otro sólo pudiese agarrarse fuertemente a sus hombros mientras intentaba decir su nombre sin mucho éxito. Y claro, eso lo único que hacía era excitarles más, y los movimientos fueron más rápidos y fuertes, haciendo que el rubio le gritase que le quitase la única prenda que le quedaba y que le hiciese el amor de una vez por todas.

Y Mark no se hizo de rogar y volvieron a besarse pero con más intensidad y al separarse bajo su mano libre hasta el estómago del otro, para bajar lentamente debajo de la cadera y poder levantar al chico de gafas que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del otro para volver a besarlo y luego verse a la cara.

—_I love you, Dylan…_

—_I love you too, Mark…_

Eran pocas palabras y dichas entre suspiros. Habían esperado tanto para oír eso, que de repente todo desapareció y quedaron solo ellos. Se dedicaron una sonrisa y acercaron sus rostros para rozarse las narices. Comenzaron a reír, sabían que no hacían faltas palabras para describir lo que sucedía entre ellos ni en sus corazones. Otra vez se dieron un beso, pero esta vez lento y suave, querían quedarse así para siempre, se sentía tan bien.

Y sin quererlo, olvidando sus posiciones, Mark tiro a Dylan más hacia la pared, haciendo que éste gimiese y con la mirada le dijese que necesitaba algo más.

Y nuevamente, no se hizo de rogar y cuando estaba por bajar al otro para poder quitarse de una vez por todas las únicas prendas que le quedaban, un ruido en la puerta les hizo alarmarse.

Fue como en cámara lenta. Vieron como la puerta se abrió lentamente y Steve y Michael llevaban arrastrando a Sean que a la vez intentaba cogerse de Domon que era sostenido por Dyke y… bueno, todo el equipo prácticamente entraba a las duchas y los dos primeros al ver la posición tan… "inocente" en la que se encontraban el _as_ y su capitán, se detuvieron. La verdad es que no podían ver mucho ya que las duchas estaban hechas para cubrirles desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, pero claro, algo se podía entender de la posición y el cuello de Dylan no es que les ayudase mucho.

Pronto todo el equipo les vio y los rostros del rubio y del castaño en su vida habían estado tan rojos. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, así un buen rato hasta que Sean decidió interrumpir el ambiente, no supieron si era para que baje la tensión o es que no se dio cuenta de la situación, con un simple

—Capitán, hace más de medio hora que esta tomándose un baño… ¿sabe? La piel se le envejecerá más rápido de recibir tanta agua.

Y la tensión bajo y comenzaron a reír mientras veían como Mark bajaba a Dylan.

Ya habían pasado unas horas de eso y Dylan se encontraba en su habitación. Aún tenía el corazón acelerado y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, de verdad, no había palabra para expresar lo que había pasado y lo feliz que era.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y cerró lentamente. Vio como Mark se acercaba a su cama y sin dudarlo estiro sus brazos que pronto fueron agarrados por el castaño. Éste se puso sobre él en cuatro patas y Dylan le sonrió mientras cogía los hombros del otro con sus manos para acercarle más a él.

Volvieron a besarse y a mirarse unos momentos a los ojos. Mark rodeo con uno de sus brazos la cintura del otro y lo acercó hacia él y así poder susurrarle.

—Dylan… aún no te he pedido que salgas conmigo así que… ¿aceptarás?

—_Yeah~_ pero no volvamos a hacer nada en la ducha que el entrenador se morirá por la factura del agua que le llegará~

Comenzaron a reírse y otra vez a besarse. O sí, a partir de ahora, no habría nadie que les separase y sobre todo, podían ver al otro sabiendo que ya no eran sólo amigos. Y además, debían de agradecer a su eliminación del torneo, porque sino nada de eso hubiera pasado, así que algo bueno salió de todo eso.

Dejaron de besarse unos segundos para perderse en la mirada del otro. No importaba que es lo que sucediese a partir de ese momento, sabían que habían logrado el mayor y más difíciles de todos sus objetivos y habían salido victoriosos. Se tocaron las manos con ternura y se rozaron las narices, no había nada en el mundo que les llenase de más felicidad que la escena que estaban teniendo. Sí, definitivamente no se arrepentían de haber gastado... ¿cuántos litros de agua? pues ni idea, el caso era que no se arrepentían ni se arrepentirían.

.

.

* * *

.

Cutre final porque yo lo valgo, de verdad... déjenme con mis finales angst que todos lloramos y pensamos: maldita autora o autor! seeh... bueno, como mi anterior MD había sido muy angst, dije que haría uno con happy final, aunque este es tan cutre que ni lo vale pero yo soy asi y lo subo pues porque si...

Y si, yo también me pregunto cuantos litros de agua se han gastado estos dos...

Bueno, nos vemos en mi fic del face o en los nuevos que tengo que subir~ que ya tengo pensado un GianlucaMarco, FidioAngelo y un MarkDylanSteve si al final me gusto u_u


End file.
